Laços do Destino Um Amor Secreto
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Quando Drácula é finalmente derrotado, Alucard tentando entender seus sentimentos e medos, resolve partir em uma jornada pessoal. Porém, Maria aconselhada por Richter, decide procurar pelo filho do Drácula, e declarar seu amor por ele. OC; ECCHI; ONESHOT.


Laços do Destino

Um Amor Secreto...

Europa Central, final do Século XVIII...

Após as árduas batalhas contra o mal que se apossou no castelo de seu pai, Alucard parte em uma jornada em busca de respostas para as dúvidas que permanecem em seu tão sofrido coração...

Porém, ele de todo não está sozinho...

Maria Renard, uma humana pertencente ao grandioso e valente clã Belmont, que há séculos luta para exterminar as trevas do mundo, se juntou ao filho do Drácula nessa empreitada.

A moça seguiu os conselhos de seu cunhado, Richter e seguiu Alucard, pois ela guarda em seu coração um imenso e doce amor. E Richter percebeu que a moça se sentiu triste com a partida do vampiro...

Maria temia muito perdê-lo, pois ela presenciou a grande mágoa que residia ainda nas emoções do valente e famoso filho do temível vampiro Conde Drácula quando saíram juntos do castelo Castlevania.

As coisas mais tristes que ele dizia sobre si para ela e Richter a deixaram perplexa e comovida...

Coisas sobre o ódio que ele nutre por sua herança de sangue... por ser filho de um ser que tanto mal causou aos humanos que sua mãe sempre lhe ensinou a amar...

Desejando encontrá-lo a qualquer custo para não perder a chance de dizer o quanto o ama, ela o seguiu por uma trilha, até uma pequena taberna, onde o encontrou hospedado num quarto simples...

Ele estava num canto escuro, com sua capa encobrindo-lhe o rosto, enquanto da janela, observava a paisagem noturna iluminada pelos prateados raios da Lua cheia sobre a cadeia de montanhas da região.

- Alucard! Finalmente consegui te encontrar! Eu quero muito te acompanhar!

- Preciso pensar em muitas coisas sobre a minha vida... o meu destino... E eu não posso te prejudicar com os meus problemas...

- Mas eu estou disposta a te ajudar! Eu e Richter sempre estivemos do teu lado!

- Não quero que sofra por minha causa...

- Alucard... Eu gosto de você! Sempre o amei!

- É por isso mesmo que não posso deixar que carregue o meu fardo... é muito penoso pra você! Minha vida é repleta de dor e sofrimentos... com muitos inimigos! Eu gosto tanto de você, Maria... que não desejo que mal algum lhe aconteça por causa da minha sina, do que EU realmente sou! - Num ímpeto, ele fica em frente à ela e tira a capa de seu rosto, revelando-lhe a sua silhueta e tristeza ao luar.

- Mas eu não me importo com isso...

- Maria! EU sou o filho do Drácula... que tipo de vida poderei oferecer para você? Eu tenho muitos séculos de idade... e também sou amaldiçoado com os poderes de meu pai... E você é uma humana e merece estar ao lado de alguém melhor do que eu! Eu odeio tudo o que há dentro de mim!

- Não diga isso Alucard! A sua origem pra mim é irrelevante, pois a única coisa que eu tenho mais apreço é pela pessoa maravilhosa que eu sei que você é! - Maria encarou o vampiro com um olhar sincero e repleto de ternura e compaixão. - Eu te amo, Alucard... Mesmo que seja filho do Drácula, e que seja um vampiro...

- Está disposta a abrir mão de muitas coisas na sua vida por mim? Lembre-se que este é um caminho sem volta! Sou um vampiro e você é humana como a minha mãe... As pessoas não gostam de vampiros, e se descobrirem que você está junto comigo, será por eles odiada, assim como aconteceu com minha mãe! Eu não quero que você passe pelo que ela passou, porque eu também a amo tanto, Maria... que não quero vê-la sofrer!

- Mas eu te amo... E eu sei que você também me ama! Mas tem medo de me perder do mesmo modo que perdeu a sua mãe! Faço qualquer sacrifício para estar junto ao teu lado! - Ela se aproximou dele mais um pouco, abrançando-o; e o encarou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Alucard fitou por uns momentos o suave semblante de Maria e viu que seus olhos demonstravam a coragem de assumir um amor tão doloroso e cheio de obstáculos... Ele com os dedos percorreu delicadamente as áureas madeixas dos cabelos da jovem mulher... E depois tocou nas faces macias e rosadas de Maria, sentindo o quanto são tão quentes... e diferentes de seu corpo frio e pálido...

Com uma mão, ele a enlaçou na cintura, enquanto que com a outra, tocou suavemente o rosto de Maria e os lábios dela... Inclinando seu rosto, para em seguida, beijá-la naquela boca tão doce... e rubra...

Enquanto se beijavam e o luar iluminavam seus corpos, uma brisa noturna outonal anunciava mudanças definitivas e grandiosas em seus destinos...

A chama da vida que pulsava intensamente dentro de Maria era o suficientemente forte para dar um novo impulso e uma nova esperança para Alucard...

Ele, sendo um vampiro desprovido de vida e do calor de um coração vívido, estava pela primeira vez experimentando uma sensação maravilhosa... a emoção de poder amar uma mulher de uma forma completamente diferente do que outrora sentira por sua finada e amada mãe, Lisa.

Pois este é um amor diferente! O amor quente e intenso vividos entre um homem e uma mulher...

Uma paixão que se mantivera por muito tempo escondida pelo temor de uma possível sina cruel...

Tal qual seu pai Drácula e sua mãe Lisa vivenciaram no passado...

O preconceito que tragicamente distanciou os seus pais e que poderia se repetir agora com Maria aos poucos está se desanuviando com os beijos e as carícias trocadas entre Alucard e Maria...

Alucard com muita suavidade e lentamente, foi desatando os nós do corpette de Maria e descendo as mangas de sua blusa, enquanto a beijava intensamente entre o seu pescoço e colo... deixando desnudado pouco a pouco os lindos e rosados seios nos quais, delicadamente o filho de Drácula acariciava...

Em seguida, Maria também desabotoava os botões da camisa de Alucard, revelando o seu torso pálido e magro... beijando-o...

Em pouco tempo, ambos se desfizeram completamente de suas vestes, jogando-as no chão...

Alucard percorreu com suas mãos os ombros e os quadris de Maria, ao admirar sua linda pele macia e a beleza de sua nudez...

E deitando-a na cama, com muito cuidado, ele inclinou o seu corpo de modo que estivesse bem unido ao dela, enquanto acaciriava os seus seios e a beijava na boca...

Maria suspirava a cada toque que seu amado lhe fazia... e então, envolveu suas mãos nas costas de Alucard, ao mesmo tempo em que largava suas pernas, deixando-as dobradas, de modo receptivo, para que o vampiro pudesse invadir os domínios do seu corpo...

E num ímpeto, Alucard a penetrou, com movimentos ligeiros e vigorosos... cada vez mais fundo, e tão intensamente, fazendo com que Maria gemesse de prazer e lhe apertasse as costas...

Alucard arfava mais e mais quando entrava profundamente no âmago do prazer da mulher amada...

Seus corpos estavam unidos, numa fusão acalorada da chama de uma paixão ardente, numa dança sensual repleta de uma misteriosa magia, que feiticeiro algum poderia compreender...

...A magia de dois amantes que se revelam apaixonados...

Beijos que se juntam a carícias, enquanto se amam intensamente...

O mundo lá fora parou... nada mais interessava aos dois...

...Apenas o sentimento doce de um amor que despertou...

Passadas algumas horas, na qual ambos desfrutaram um do outro, eles descansaram abraçadinhos e contentes, entre os lençois...

E esperançosos, eles planejam juntos um possível futuro desejado...

- Nunca mais deixarei que nada atrapalhe a nossa vida e este amor que por ti eu cultivo! - Alucard acariciava as longas madeixas douradas de Maria, enquanto a fitava em seus doces olhos. - Será agora a minha amada companheira de jornada!

- Alucard... contigo a teu lado eu me sinto mais feliz! - Maria se aninhou no peito de seu amado, com a sua mão em cima de seu peito. - Richter tinha razão! Eu devo sempre lutar pelo meu amor e enfrentar tudo com coragem... E ele também acha que eu devo seguir sempre o que meu coração diz...

- E o que ele diz pra você, Maria...?

- Que eu te amo! E eu sempre senti que você também me ama!

- Esta é uma excelente resposta!

Alucard toca nas faces rubras e quentes de Maria e aproxima seu rosto para beijá-la, quando...

Ao longe escutam vozes do lado de fora da taberna...

- O que será isso, Alucard? - Maria senta-se na cama e fica curiosa com o motivo de tantos murmúrios.

- Irei ver o que está acontecendo... Fique onde está. - Alucard cobre a sua nudez e vai até a janela. Ele percebe a presença de algumas pessoas que estavam aflitas conversando entre si. - Pelo que estou entendendo... parece que elas estão comentando sobre uma bruxa que andou sequestrando crianças de um povoado próximo, e estão precisando de alguma ajuda... Maria, venha ver isto!

A moça se cobriu com um lençol e foi até a mesma janela onde se encontra o seu amado, para ver o que ele disse...

- É mesmo! Eles estão entrando na taberna, Alucard! - Maria olhou para o vampiro, como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos... - Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

- Mas é claro! Enquanto o mal existir neste mundo, é meu dever estar combatendo-o ao teu lado!

Ele a encara nos olhos e lhe dá um beijo na boca, antes de se vestirem... E...

...Então, já devidamente cobertos pelas suas vestes, Maria e Alucard preparam as suas armas e equipamentos para as batalhas que ainda estão por vir...

Na Taberna, eles procuram as pessoas que antes eles viram pela janela... Elas ainda continuavam a comentar sobre o ocorrido. E Maria, que estava sentada junto com Alucard numa das mesas, se aproxima de um deles e pergunta:

- Eu escutei a conversa de vocês e soube que estão com problemas...

- Sim, senhorita... Uma bruxa muito terrível tem levado as crianças de nosso povoado para fazer algumas coisas que não sabemos ao certo...

- Nós achamos que seja uma experiência demoníaca... Senhorita...? - Diz uma mulher ao olhar para Maria.

- Maria Renard, do Clã Belmont. - Ela faz uma elegante reverência ao cumprimentá-la. A mulher se admira com isso.

- BELMONT? Então estamos salvos! - O homem se debulhou em lágrimas diante da possibilidade esperançosa de poder rever seus filhos. - Eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro... é tudo que possuimos...

- Calma, senhor! Não precisa fazer isso! Eu e meu companheiro iremos ajudá-lo! - Maria olha para Alucard, que estava com o capuz sobre a sua face. - Venham para nossa mesa e nos conte os detalhes.

- Obrigado!

Três pessoas sentaram-se na mesa larga e conversaram com Maria e Alucard...

Todos os detalhes da localização do esconderijo da bruxa e do povoado, além dos fatos ocorridos antes e depois do sumiço das crianças e mais a aparição da bruxa, foram fielmente relatados pelos aldeões.

- Nós iremos salvar os seus filhos! - Disse resolutamnte Alucard.

- Nós cuidademos de tudo, pois fiquem tranquilos! - Maria sorriu, dando um pouco de esperança para essas pessoas.

- Estaremos gratos aos dois por se interessarem em salvar nossas crianças, pois ninguém mais se ofereceu aqui...

- Vamos, Maria? - Alucard tocou na mão dela, enquanto a encarava com um olhar afetuoso e repleto de determinação.

- Sim! - Ela se alegrou enquanto acompanhava seu amado.

Saíram pela porta da taberna e foram em direção ao destino inesperado de grandes pelejas, juntos numa parceria que nasceu de um amor intenso e sólido, pela qual ambos se devotaram a viver em nome da justiça, com a finalidade de expurgar todo mal que se apossar destas longuínquas terras da sua tão amada e desprotegida Romênia...

Maria e Alucard... Unidos em nome do amor, em batalhas de felicidade e paz!

FIM


End file.
